


De l'autre côté du miroir

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Community: 31_jours, Descent into Madness, Gen, Loss of Identity, Pre-Canon, Self-Reflection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ne plus se reconnaître serait tellement facile. Confortable. Mais cet homme, là, qui ne semble pas être tout à fait lui, lui ressemble. Beaucoup trop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De l'autre côté du miroir

**Author's Note:**

> **Jour/Thème** : 21 mai (2015) – miroir  
>  **Disclaimer** : Masami Kurumada  
>  **Note** : écrit également pour le prompt « Saga – et si les bains avaient une vocation thérapeutique ? » issu de la communauté Hybridation et déjà posté là-bas, également en mai 2015

Il se disait que le Pope avait un problème. Lequel ? Un parmi la longue liste de tous ceux au sujet desquels la populace, indifféremment constituée des serviteurs, des gardes et autres favorites, dégoisaient tant et plus, sautant de rumeurs en hypothèses, sans jamais disposer d’autre chose qui fût plus consistant qu’un on-dit ou quelque théorie fumeuse pour les étayer.

Les faits n’en demeuraient pas moins : du jour au lendemain, ou presque, le maître du Sanctuaire avait commencé à passer plus de temps dans les thermes qu’il ne l’était quotidiennement admis par tout un chacun. Les gardes avaient, les premiers, rapporté les allées et venues de leur chef entre ses appartements privés et la salle réservée à ses ablutions, de plus en plus fréquentes. Les serviteurs, eux, ombres parmi les ombres au service exclusif du Pope, étaient demeurés les plus discrets à ce sujet ; stoïques, ils se contentaient d’attendre l’ordre de la voix ou de la main qui les menait au bord du bassin, avec un verre de vin ou du linge propre, sans émettre – à voix haute – de jugement vis-à-vis de ces tâches qui prenaient peu à peu le pas sur toutes les autres habituellement dévolues par leur quotidien. Quant aux favorites… Le corps de celui qu’elles flattaient, s’il n’avait rien perdu de sa superbe, portait parfois les traces de ces bains trop prolongés, avec une peau fripée et amollie qui ne se limitait pas à l’extrémité des doigts, ni même à la surface de la paume.

Il n’était plus si rare désormais d’entendre les clapotis de l’eau à tout moment du jour ou de la nuit, y compris au cœur des heures les plus indues, quand tout dormait au Sanctuaire. Et s’il ne se trouvait alors plus grand monde pour écouter, à l’exception de ceux qui n’avaient pas le droit de sommeiller au nom de la sécurité des lieux, le matin voyait s’échanger des regards interrogatifs – et pour certains, inquiets – entre ceux et celles qui, comme chaque jour, nettoyaient les marbres précieux et s’appliquaient à garantir la pureté des eaux.

La maladie, cependant, était l’hypothèse la plus souvent évoquée. L’âge du Pope étant lui-même sujet à moult interprétations fantaisistes – au sujet desquelles cependant les favorites disposaient d’un avantage certain les rapprochant au plus près de la vérité à laquelle pourtant les plus anciens parmi le personnel ne voulaient pas croire – bientôt il fut dit que son âge sans doute plus avancé qu’il n’y paraissait l’exposait à des faiblesses articulaires que l’eau naturellement chaude et minéralisée en provenance des entrailles du Sanctuaire aidait à soulager. Quoi d’autre, sinon ?

 

Parfois Saga songeait à ces rumeurs qui ne manquaient jamais de lui parvenir, qu’elles lui fussent rapportées ou qu’il les surprît, si ce n’était au détour d’un chuchotis mal maîtrisé, alors d’une pensée coupable puisque aucune ne lui échappait s’il souhaitait qu’il en fût ainsi. Il achevait alors de se dévêtir – les lourdes robes de brocard affaissées sur le marbre, le casque remisé sur un piédestal surmonté par le vide, et le masque, abandonné sur le rebord du bassin, ses lignes intemporelles bientôt perlées de vapeur – et le sourire, bientôt, gagnait ses lèvres. Désabusé. Savaient-ils, ces gens, à quel point ils étaient proches de la vérité ? Maladie, oui. Mais pas une qui pût altérer son corps.

Cette nuit-là, comme toutes les précédentes et toutes celles à venir, il entra en frissonnant dans l’eau pourtant fumante. Son regard ne suivait pas les marches qu’il descendait dans le bassin, ni n’en observait la surface. Il demeurait au contraire obstinément fixé en face de lui, sur les ténèbres que ne réussissait pas à repousser l’unique lampe allumée dans son dos. Bientôt la ligne mouvante et liquide atteignit son torse, puis ses épaules. Il s’immobilisa. Et baissa les yeux sur son reflet.

L’appréhension affleurait à la surface de ses pensées, toujours, en cet instant suspendu où il se confrontait à ce qui restait de lui-même. Qu’allait-il découvrir ? Combien de bribes de son être manqueraient à l’appel cette fois-ci ? Reconnaîtrait-il ses yeux, son visage, ses cheveux, seulement ?

Des nombreux miroirs jalonnant les murs des appartements privés du Pope du Sanctuaire, il n’en demeurait plus un seul qui ne fût pas recouvert. Il ne s’agissait pas de récuser l’acte commis en niant l’ombre qui l’auréolait ; celle-ci était par trop permanente et attachée à chacun de ses pas pour qu’il envisageât ne serait-ce qu’une seconde pouvoir se dérober à son accusation muette. Mais ses effets, eux, étaient par trop insupportables.

Qu’ils fussent aussi anciens que le palais qui les abritait – feuilles de bronze martelées et polies jusqu’à présenter un grain plus doux encore que celui de la peau d’une femme – ou modernes – lisses et froids, et d’une précision redoutable – tous sans exception figeaient dans leur cadre la déchéance, dès lors que celle-ci croisait leurs regards aveugles. La première fois, Saga n’avait pas vu. A peine un trouble à la limite du champ de son attention, et encore ; pas même de quoi le qualifier d’hallucination. Il n’en avait pas été ainsi à la seconde occasion. Et moins encore à la troisième. Cette altération dans l’arc pur de sa lèvre inférieure ; cette incandescence au cœur du vert profond de l’iris ; et puis la cendre moirée dans l’azur de sa chevelure, soudain répandue sur ses épaules.

La peur avait été la plus forte. Plus forte que sa culpabilité. Plus forte que sa honte. Plus forte que lui-même qui avait alors décidé de se fuir pour ne plus chercher à se reconnaître. S’il ne pouvait soutenir l’image de celui qu’il était en train de devenir, alors soit : il la supprimerait. Ne l’avait-il pas déjà fait ?

L’extrémité de ses doigts, suivie de sa paume, transperça la surface de l’eau et d’un geste vif vers l’avant il déstructura si bien celle-ci que l’espace autour de lui se fragmenta en une myriades d’éclats à la fois parfaitement semblables et subtilement différents. Il faudrait un moment, peut-être quelques minutes, avant que la réalité ne se recomposât sur l’étendue liquide. Assez longtemps, du moins l’espérait-il, pour que le courage lui revînt.

Le gris uniforme qui avait gagné l’intégralité de sa chevelure, il ne le découvrait pas vraiment, lui qui s’éveillait chaque matin dans des draps empoussiérés par les longues mèches qu’il n’avait su se résoudre à couper, elles qui étaient tout ce qu’il lui restait des reflets d’antan.

Mais le regard que l’eau venait de lui renvoyer n’était définitivement plus le sien.

Il ferma ses yeux rougeoyants qui, sous ses paupières, le brûlèrent. Enveloppé par la chaleur de l’eau, son corps oscilla doucement, avide de souffrance ; saine, elle transperçait son esprit, rappelant dans son sillage tout l’anormalité de sa transformation. Sans elle, il aurait pu se croire épargné.

_Allons, encore une fois._

Ses iris écarlates s’arrondirent sur le miroir liquide, au milieu de ses traits découpés par les ombres mouvantes. Désormais, il n’interrogerait plus l’image ; le temps était venu que la mascarade cessât. Il n’y aurait, jamais, que lui-même. Qu’il ne le reconnût pas ou qu’il ne reniât, le reflet qui ondoyait paisiblement lui appartenait. Il était sien au même titre que le pouvoir exercé et que l’acte qui lui avait permis de l’acquérir. Lui pouvait bien le troubler, le disperser, l’effacer, que le pendant à l’ombre qu’il renvoyait – lumière décalée, déjetée, tourmentée – n’aurait de cesse de se recomposer, encore et encore, pour lui revenir.

Il avança de quelques pas supplémentaires dans le bassin, et fut bientôt en son centre. Lentement ses genoux ployèrent et la ligne tiède au-delà de laquelle ses épaules émergeaient dans la réalité commença à s’enrouler, spirales de cendre, autour de son corps, de son cou et de ses joues. De son front.

Et la surface de l’eau ne refléta plus que l’obscurité.


End file.
